villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orochi (One Punch Man)
Orochi, also known as the Monster King, is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series, One Punch Man. He is the king of monsters, and the leader of the Monster Association. He serves as one of the main antagonists in the Human Monsters Saga. Alongside his partner, Gyoro Gyoro, he plans to start a new age of monsters. Appearance Orochi has a large, monstrous appearance with a humanoid face. One of his notable features are the horns that stick out of his head. His shoulders, fingers and knees appear to be modelled in the likeness of a monster's face. He has an insane amount of sharp teeth. He also appears to wear a large cloak that covers a majority of his body. Personality Orochi appears to have a serious and threatening nature. He is intolerant for failure and will punish those greatly. He is shown to be cold and as he killed the Awakened Cockroach without hesitation. Despite his terrifying appearance, he is not actually a complete monster. He appears to have a calm and collected personality. With enough rationalization, he allowed himself to spare Do-S's life, despite her failure. He also wishes to give humans the opportunity to join him. History With many of the heroes being defeated at the hands of the Monster Association and after capturing Bofoi's drone, Gyoro Gyoro began to discuss their plans with Orochi. After the death of the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Gyoro Gyoro began to grew a bit worrisome about the potential threat that Tatsumaki could be to the association. Nonetheless, Orochi remained calm about the situation, as they can continue to creating more monsters by producing Monster Cells. Some time later, Bofoi began to question Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro about their main goal through his drone. Gyoro Gyoro explains to him that while they plan on causing havoc, it is not their actual goal. A meeting was later held by Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro. Gyoro Gyoro gives out a speech as to how the Monster Association will destroy the Hero Association, and their leader will form a new world of monsters. Nobody cheers for him, however, much to Gyoro Gyoro's surprise. An unknown figure claims that they're only here to destroy the Hero Association, not to serve Orochi. Orochi was surprised to find Awakened Cockroach among the crowd, then immediately devours him, as he refuses to allow failures live. Gyoro Gyoro then suggests that Do-S next, but she tries to reason them that she came back with little injuries and didn't actually lose. Orochi spared her life, but threatened she will be killed if she were to fail again. Gyoro Gyoro states that anyone who defeats Orochi will become the new leader. Orochi was surprised to see that Gouketsu was not around for the meeting, unaware of his death. Powers and Abilities Orochi has not displayed the full extent of his powers yet, but he is presumed to be a very powerful being. Both Gouketsu and Gyoro Gyoro have stated that he is above all of the monsters, rightful to his title as the Monster King. Orochi was also briefly shown to have defeated Gouketsu with no effort while he was still a human. Even after becoming a monster himself, Gouketsu still believed Orochi to be the most powerful of all monsters in the Monster Association. As of now, he has shown these abilities: *'Limb Extension': Orochi appears to have the ability of extending out his limbs. He was briefly shown doing this by extending out one of his horns and stab straight through Awakened Cockroach. He can also manipulate the movement of his horn around while still be extended. *'Monster Cell Reproduction': Orochi appears to be the main source of the Monster Cells, living organisms that are capable of turning any being into a monster. Gallery Orochi extends his horn to pierce Awakened Cockroach.png Orochi One Punch Man Manga.png Yummy!.png Trivia *Orochi is one of the few villains to be an original creation by Yusuke Murata himself, and not originate from the Webcomic. *Orochi is one of the two "kings" to be given an actual name. The other being Pluton. *Orochi leads an army of monsters that consists even Dragon level threats, which may imply that Orochi is a Dragon himself, or potentially above. Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Monsters Category:Manga Villains Category:Giant Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Arrogant